The present invention relates to a small vehicle, and in particular to a rolling chair with a chair frame having at least two running wheels driveable by a direct current motor with a transmission in the region of their hubs.
Small vehicles which are operated by electric motors and also with rechargeable batteries as well as rolling chairs operated by electric motors are generally known in the art. Electric-motor operated rolling chairs have the disadvantage that in contrast to the manually operated rolling chairs they cannot be brought to a form which is suitable for their transportation in the trunk of a normal passenger vehicle. An electric motor operated rolling chair is known, in which the drive motors are formed as hub motors. Thereby however in a not folded chair frame more space for the arrangement of the batteries is provided. The wheel hub motors extend beyond the running wheel plane to the chair frame and require a special bearing frame which is fixed on the chair frame and provided for the running wheels. When the electric motors for the manual operation of the running wheels are uncoupled, the rolling chair driver must move a part of the drive transmission since the coupling is arranged inside the utilized transmission.